


tomorrow we start anew

by indelibleposy



Series: tumblr fics [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Generic Fantasy AU, I just. love lady knights, Knight & Queen AU, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibleposy/pseuds/indelibleposy
Summary: "Yennefer walks through the great hall, tracking stinking mud on the lush blue carpet. She hears the murmurs of the courtiers watching her pass; she wonders if they can see the blood still caked in the grooves of her armor, won just outside the city gates while they cowered behind stone and wood. Her calf is pulsing and the battle lust swims under her skin still. She keeps her eyes fixed on the resplendent figure waiting at the far side."a lady knight meets with her queen after the battle. written for the prompt "swords" from a Femslash February prompt list by bamf-jaskier on tumblr
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: tumblr fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176704
Kudos: 10





	tomorrow we start anew

Yennefer walks through the great hall, tracking stinking mud on the lush blue carpet. She hears the murmurs of the courtiers watching her pass; she wonders if they can see the blood still caked in the grooves of her armor, won just outside the city gates while they cowered behind stone and wood. Her calf is pulsing and the battle lust swims under her skin still. She keeps her eyes fixed on the resplendent figure waiting at the far side.

As with Yennefer, Triss had permitted only enough time for attendants to wipe her hands and face clean of battle grit. Her silver breastplate had been given a perfunctory wipe and her battle helm, bestowed as she knelt at the queen's deathbed, has been set aside in favor of the Elder Crown. It sits tall and proud, nestled among her curls as if an organic growth. Triss rests her sword in front of her, the ruby set in the handle winking at Yennefer as she draws near.

Yennefer finally arrives at the dais, ascending two steps before sinking to her knees. She takes in Triss' brown eyes, shining back at her, and the blood under her fingernails.

Triss the Blood Born, the attendants had whispered behind Yen's back. The unlikely heir who ascended in the midst of viscera and terror.

"And who comes before the throne?" Triss calls.

No matter. Triss the Blood Born they may call her today. Tomorrow, and every day after, they will name her anew.

"It is Yennefer of Vengerberg, knight of the Queen's Hold." Yennefer replies, kneeling on the hard stone. "I come to you with empty hands but a willing sword."

"Well met, Yennefer of Vengerberg," Triss replies. She lifts her sword. The touch of the cold blade against Yennefer's neck sears as much as Triss' hot lips pressed to hers on the battlefield.

Yennefer closes her eyes and firms her spine as Triss speaks the words of the ceremony. Her mind drifts to the sweet smell of herbs and the singing of birds. The time will come again.

"Rise, Yennefer of Vengerberg, Captain of the Sworn Twelve, Consort to the Queen."

She follows her queen's command, finding her footing even as she presses a kiss to the inside of the queen's wrist. Triss interlaces their fingers and Yennefer stands at her side. They look out over the uneasy court, muttering even as they applaud. At the other end of the hall, the doors have been thrown open, summoning the smell of smoke and the cheers of the defenders.

Yes, Yennefer thinks, free hand tightening on the pommel of her sword, they will spend generations singing the thousand names of the Queen and her Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! there was zero intention behind any of the worldbuilding, I just wanted Lady Knight Yennefer & Queen Triss. it's what they deserve <33
> 
> the prompt came from [this list](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt)
> 
> you can catch me on [tumblr](http://indelibleposies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
